onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 968
Chapter 968 is titled "Oden's Return". Cover Page "Gang" Bege's Oh My Family Vol. 17: "Save the boss's wife, Gotti!!" Chiffon was taken by the Marines, and Gotti chased after her. Short Summary After gaining the title of Pirate King, Gol D. Roger decided to disband his crew. Roger was the first to leave and the rest of the crew returned Kozuki Oden to Wano Country. Oden reunited with his family and retainers. The retainers then told Oden about Kurozumi Orochi becoming shogun and how he had been oppressing the citizens with the aid of Kaido. After hearing about how his family was threatened, Oden charged to the Flower Capital and confronted Orochi. Long Summary After returning from Laugh Tale, Shanks and Buggy are reunited with the rest of Roger Pirates. Shanks asked something about Roger's final voyage and cried after hearing Roger's answer. Roger and co. then learned that the world is on a stir after the birth of the Pirate King, "Gold Roger". Roger is annoyed that the World Government is hiding his true name, Gol D. Roger, but considering everything they learned in Laugh Tale, he understands the reason for this conspiracy. The world at large referred to everything that Roger gained as the "One Piece". Some time after that, Roger gathered all of his crewmates to show them his gratitude and tell them that the Roger Pirates are disbanded. A flashback during the crew's travel to Fishman Island is then shown, where both Roger and Oden heard a discussion between two Sea Kings about the birth of their queen who will be born 10 years from now and will need another 15 years to grow. Roger asked Sharley about the birth of the Mermaid Princess and learned that she will be born in 10 years. Roger predicts that someone will be born that surpasses them, as they're too early at finding the One Piece. He said to Rayleigh that his child will find One Piece, but the first mate refuted that Roger doesn't have a child. Roger orders the crew to sail to someplace where the Marines aren't waiting, saying he will be the first one to leave the Oro Jackson. Roger intends to meet Edward Newgate for the last time before he dies and asks Oden about Izo. Oden said that Izo is already very comfortable on Whitebeard's ship and asks Roger to pass on a message to Izo to take care of Whitebeard for him. After reaching an island, Roger said something to Rayleigh and then he finally stepped off the ship with a bundle of medicine from Crocus, as his disease was in its final stages. The crew bid him farewell in a waterfall of tears, despite Oden claiming in his journals that not a single tear was shed. Their next destination is Wano Country, where the crew dropped off Oden. Oden said that he will open the borders of his country before the day that Joy Boy appears. The crew bid their farewell to Oden, again with a rain of tears despite Oden claiming that they parted with a smile. Oden finally reunites with his family and his retainers and is surprised to see the warm welcome he receives from the citizens of Kuri, expecting criticism instead. His retainers explain how Toki helped the citizens and she and their children are the most popular people in the whole country and that people don't talk about Oden's past actions for which he thanks Toki. Oden then tells Kikunojo about Izo, which he already knows of. Oden asks about the wherebouts of Ashura and Denjiro and learns that Ashura is keeping the yakuza and bandits in Kuri under control while Denjiro is going around Wano borrowing money. The Scabbards then tell Oden about all that happened in Wano during his absence including his father's death and Orochi's atrocities on the citizens as well as his alliance with Kaido. Toki tries to stop them from speaking. However, upon Oden's insistance, Kin'emon explains that while he and some of his fellow retainers went to the Flower Capital to confront Orochi, the Beasts Pirates attacked Oden Castle and tried to kill Momonosuke, but the attackers were driven away by Kawamatsu and Inuarashi. However, Toki got struck by the initial arrow and received a permanent scar on her leg. Oden thanks Toki and angrily rushes out of Kuri with his swords despite everyone's pleas. The citizens of the Flower Capital are happy to see Oden back to take over as the shogun. Oden defeats Orochi's guards and finally prepares to kill him. Quick References Chapter Notes *The World Government refers to Gol D. Roger as "Gold Roger" to hide his full name. *"One Piece" was the name the world gave to everything Roger had gained. *Roger disbanding the Roger Pirates is shown, with Roger being the first to leave. *It is revealed what Roger and Kozuki Oden heard from the Sea Kings during their trip to Fish-Man Island. **It is shown to be a discussion between two sea kings about the birth of the new Poseidon and her meeting with another sovereign who is to be born in a distant sea. **The sea kings knew that the new Poseidon would be born in 10 years and reckoned she would need 15 years to grow. *Oden wishes to open the borders of Wano before Joy Boy appears. **Wano is isolated due to a certain purpose. *Oden was the second to leave the Roger Pirates. He returned to Wano Country and reunited with his family and some of his subordinates. **Ashura Doji is revealed to have been the leader of the Kuri Yakuza. *After hearing about Orochi's oppression and how Toki got injured, Oden went to the Flower Capital prepared to attack Orochi. **Orochi is revealed to have already been in an alliance with Kaido. Characters Arc Navigation